In recent years, a large capacity layered-type semiconductor memory device having multiple semiconductor memories layered thereon is developed to allow the semiconductor memory device to be controlled from outside in the same manner as controlling a single semiconductor memory. For example, a Solid State Drive (SSD) using a non-volatile memory instead of a magnetic hard disk can have its memory capacity increased by layering multiple flash memory chips of the same kind.
The connection and power supply between the chips of the layered-type semiconductor memory device may be performed, for example, by using wirings. However, the use of wiring makes high-densification/high integration of the semiconductor device difficult.
Thus, technology for wirelessly connecting multiple layers of chips and multiple layers of printed circuit boards in a layered type device is being developed. For example, there is a technology of performing communications by inductive coupling between layered chips or substrates by using coils of the wiring of a semiconductor integrated circuit chip or an electronic circuit substrate (see, for example, Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, and Non-Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, wireless data communication can be performed by utilizing inductive coupling of a pair of coils between layers of chips (substrates). The coils are formed by the wiring provided on a chip. In Patent Document 2, magnetic communication between semiconductor chips can be performed by utilizing coils having alternately connected wirings that are formed on different layers in a manner perpendicularly intersecting each other.
In Non-Patent Document 1, data communication by way of inductive coupling can be performed by utilizing coils arranged with a predetermined pitch.